Breaking point
A breaking point 'is an extreme psychological stressor that may cause a human to lose Integrity. Breaking points replace the old "hierarchy of sins" system of Morality in the Revised Storytelling System. Overview Breaking points are unique to each character, although certain actions (such as killing another human being) will almost always provoke one. The character's own actions may trigger a breaking point, or the actions of others that they witness/endure. For instance, stumbling upon a mutilated corpse may be a breaking point for a sheltered young student, but not for a veteran homicide detective, even if they have the same Integrity rating. During character creation, players should answer a few questions about their character in order to gauge what is and isn't a breaking point. During play, the Storyteller decides when to call for a breaking point roll, and may assign bonuses or penalties to the roll based on circumstances. Killing in self-defense or defense of another, for instance, should take less of a penalty than a premeditated murder for personal gain. Systems When rolling a breaking point, the player rolls Resolve + Composure + a modifier based on their current Integrity + any other modifier called for by the Storyteller. On a failure or a dramatic failure, the character loses a dot of Integrity and gains a condition. On a success, the character does not lose Integrity but still gains a condition. On an exceptional success, the character does not lose Integrity or gain a condition; instead they gain a Beat and a point of Willpower. Meditating can give a character a +1 to breaking point rolls, but this is an extended action with an interval of 30 minutes that must be done every day. In Other Lines Breaking points have been adapted for the other second-edition game lines, though with some remnants of the "hierarchy of sins" in place to give players and storytellers a point of common reference for what qualifies as a breaking point for each game's Integrity equivalent. Werewolf: The Forsaken In [[Werewolf: The Forsaken Second Edition|'Werewolf: The Forsaken Second Edition]], Harmony is re-imagined so that the ideal rating is 5; higher Harmony means the character too heavily favors her human side, low Harmony means she has become too much the wolf. Thus werewolves experience two kinds of breaking points, and failure can either raise or lower Harmony because of it. WTF: Werewolf: The Forsaken Second Edition Demon: The Descent Demons do not have a true Integrity equivalent, as their sense of morality is quite different from humans (if they even have one). Instead, their Cover rating reflects how well they're blending in with humanity, so compromise rolls are determined by actions that are out of character for their Cover rather than actions that cause psychological stress. Killing an innocent human may or may not be distressing to a demon, but that does not bear on whether the action affects their current Cover or not.DTD: [[Demon: The Descent Rulebook|'Demon: The Descent Rulebook']] Beast: The Primordial The Begotten are so far the only splat in the Second Edition who do not experience breaking points. While their Satiety rating is in some ways similar to Harmony, it rises and falls in response to feeding and using their powers, not their behavior. BTP: [[Beast: The Primordial Rulebook|'Beast: The Primordial Rulebook']] References Category:Chronicles of Darkness glossary